I. Field of the Invention: This invention relates generally to a compact alternating current power supply, and more particularly to a motor/generator set, especially designed for marine use on craft of small to intermediate size, and which is easy to install, maintain and repair.
II. Discussion of the Art: So that boating enthusiasts can enjoy the convenience of various small appliances, such as microwave ovens, TV sets, etc., when away from a marina, the use of on board motor/generator sets has grown in popularity. However, because of space considerations, such motor/generator sets have been limited for use in marine craft exceeding about 30 feet in length. Generally speaking, these larger craft have sufficient space available in the bilge or engine compartment area in which a motor/generator set can conveniently be placed. However, in the case of pleasure craft of a length less than about 30 feet, all available space is already used up by the engine compartment and living space so that it is most often not possible to utilize prior art motor/generator sets.
The motor/generator set of the present invention obviates this problem. In particular, the motor/generator set of the present invention is extremely compact and is housed in a waterproof enclosure, that can attach directly to the motor/generator allowing it to be mounted exterior to the hull such as on a conventional swim platform. Alternately, the waterproof enclosure or housing can be designed into the swim platform by the boat manufacturer as a containment for the compact motor/generator set. Such a swim platform is found on most pleasure craft as a horizontal rearward extension from the transom and it is located just above the waterline of the boat. Furthermore, because of its compact configuration, it is sometimes possible to locate the motor/generator set within the hull in the bilge area of these smaller marine craft.